


To See A Sunflower Wilt

by CrackledSoda



Category: Witch's Heart (Video Game)
Genre: Just writing little things, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrackledSoda/pseuds/CrackledSoda
Summary: Writing a little thing focused on Ashe and his loss of his family.





	To See A Sunflower Wilt

Ashe Bradley was a cheerful young man. Who worked hard and had a heart filled with love for his family. Anyone who knew him could easily see him having a future as bright as his smile, brighter than the sun he greets every day as he challenged himself in his studies. Like a sunflower that keeps growing up and up.

Richard believed so, he really did.

But then the horrible fire happened and burned it all down, leaving Ashe with an expression as dark and turbulent as a storm. His heart was filled with raindrops that he did not dare to let it pour.

Richard was standing at the back when it happened, watching as Matty utterly tore Ashe down and left him standing in front of his burnt black house. When he saw how Ashe’s eyes stared onwards in horror, petrified in his place from the shock of it all, he didn’t know how to help…

He waited until Ashe was eventually led away by the police. Between the two policemen, Ashe was as tall as them but he had never seemed so small. The sound of grass crunching underneath his feet was like the sound of him stepping over the broken glass of his innocence, left behind and not a single shard was picked up.

After the funeral, Richard didn’t know where Ashe had gone. People came up to him, asking where Ashe had been because he's been missing classes. Ashe, of all people. He who would be the first in class, he who was the friendliest with the teachers since he was unafraid to find them if he had any questions, he who would be willing to help others if any of them had asked. Just like Matty did. And he would have earnestly given you his time.

Ashe whose presence was so brilliant that his mere absence was palpable to everyone that knew him.

Richard searched and searched until he found Ashe, all the way in an open field in the outskirts of town. He had asked everyone who saw a shadow of his friend, and they all pointed here with a worried expression and their head dipped in pity.

Ashe... People used to be attracted by your merry air but now all they feel was a void from your being that even sucked the warmth of sunlight.

“Ashe…” Richard called out but Ashe didn't react to his voice at all.

Any attempts by Richard to try and reach out with his voice did not work, to appeal to their friendship, and that Richard was still here if Ashe ever needed any help or someone to listen. But inside Ashe, there was no longer a heart for Richard’s words to touch. There was nothing in Ashe’s chest but a jumbled mass of black threads filled with painful longing, constantly clogging the void where his heart was and making it difficult to breathe. But he had to keep breathing. For if he dies here, then it would really be the end, and he could never accept that.

His family deserved better than this. They can't die just yet. 

When Ashe left Richard behind without any regards, Ashe didn’t feel anything. What was friendship at this point? Another path for a person to dig at him when there’s already nothing else left in him worth taking. To himself, he was just a failure of a son and a brother that got his family killed for trying his best with all of his soft heart.

And Ashe regretted everything.

Each day, Ashe would look up at the sun and he would feel the warmth that reminds him of the love he and his family once shared. In a deep part inside of him, he wonders if his family was watching him from above. Every time he thought of their smiling faces, Ashe would be filled with a weight of shame, no longer daring to look at the sun and grow. There was no point if his family wasn't here to share a future with him.

His family was his sun that's been buried six feet under and the sunflower hung his head.


End file.
